mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tigreal/Guide
|Edit Tab|title=Edit this tab right}} Recommendation Set |-|Default Build= Cursed helmet.png|Cursed Helmet|link=Cursed Helmet Warrior boots.png|Warrior Boots|link=Warrior Boots Demon%27s Advent.png|Antique Cuirass|link=Antique Cuirass Athena%27s Shield.png|Athena's Shield|link=Athena's Shield Sky Guardian Helmet.png|Sky Guardian Helmet|link=Sky Guardian Helmet Immortality.png|Immortality|link=Immortality Blade of the 7 Seas.png|Blade of the Heptaseas|link=Blade of the Heptaseas Malefic Roar.png|Malefic Roar|link=Malefic Roar Warrior boots.png|Warrior Boots|link=Warrior Boots Berserker%27s Fury.png|Berserker's Fury|link=Berserker's Fury Blade of despair.png|Blade of Despair|link=Blade of Despair Immortality.png|Immortality|link=Immortality Demon%27s Advent.png|Antique Cuirass|link=Antique Cuirass Tough boots.png|Tough Boots|link=Tough Boots Oracle.png|Oracle|link=Oracle Sky Guardian Helmet.png|Sky Guardian Helmet|link=Sky Guardian Helmet Twilight Armor.png|Twilight Armor|link=Twilight Armor Blade armor.png|Blade Armor|link=Blade Armor |-|User Build= Durable: * Cursed Helmet * Rapid Boots * Bloodthirsty King * Dominance Ice * Oracle * Demon's Advent Shield: * Cursed Helmet * Rapid Boots * Bloodthirsty King * Dominance Ice * Blade Armor * Bloodthirsty King Note: These 2 builds in above, sell Rapid Boots and buy Immortality. Hybrid: * Cursed Helmet * Blade of Despair * Blade of the Seven Seas * Bloodthirsty King * Dominance Ice * Brute Force Breastplate Recommended Spells: * Execute * Aegis * Petrify * Flicker Recommended Emblems: * Tank Pros and Cons Pros: * Great Initiator * Great amount of crowd control tools * High Durability * Great zoning off enemies * Cheap * Easy to use Cons: * Slow Mobility * Can be kited quite easily * Can be interrupted while using Ultimate Skill * Long cool-down duration * Useless without team work * Easily ban in draft pick Tactics using Tigreal * You can choose to invade enemy jungle or defend your own jungle with ease by acquiring Sacred Hammer at level 1. The pushing and knock-up effect provides great crowd control and is great for early skirmishes. * For early game, poke your enemies and push your lane with Attack Wave, after clearing your wave, head back to your jungle or enemy jungle to take neutral creeps for extra exp and gold. When laning with aggressive fighters like Chou, Zilong, etc., look for an opening to push them back to your turrets for when they overextend and get an easy kill on them. If you are doing a 1 vs 1 with an enemy tank, focus on clearing the minion wave by using Attack Wave and start to roam when you reach level 4 to secure turtle. * For mid and late game, is where everyone starts getting objectives like getting towers, Turtle, and Lord. That is when team fights will break out; this is where Tigreal shines. Stick with your team and zone, or just engage in a 5 vs 5 when the enemies are out. You should always be at the front line to initiate fights. * Wait for the moment where the enemy team is grouped closely, or when they are singled out out by your teammates (via Aurora’s ultimate, or Alice’s snare). Follow this up with a Flicker Implosion, or Sacred Hammer into the enemy team to knock them up followed by Implosion. ** If your team is behind and you have trouble fighting head on 5 vs 5, engage them when they are grouped up and trying to take your turrets. If they decide to fight you under your turrets, your team will have an advantage as the turrets will fight with you. Another alternative is you can camp in bushes to ambush your enemy team. With the element of surprise, you should be able to take your enemies down easily. * You will engage with your Sacred Hammer and this is about yes or no. When you successfully hit your target with it, that will be a clash otherwise you must retreat and find a good chance again for 5 vs 5 teamfight. In case that you have the advantage especially in numbers you can still go for clash as you still have the ultimate for massive crowd control. * You must hit as many enemy as possible not just only squishy but it should be an AoE (Area of Effect) effect. That makes Tigreal a really pain in teamfight because they can disable as many heroes as possible. * For laning, just find a good chance to clash into 2 vs 2 trades. Use bush as possible as this can help you get closer to your target aside from Sacred Hammer. From bush you can also use your Attack Wave to surprise them from behind or side. * At all time protect your carry. A good support knows his role and stay on it. Don’t chase your target too hard that makes you ignore your carry. They are your damage arsenal what you are going to do is to make them effective in trades or teamfight. Tigreal must team-up with Healers: Great Back-ups: Countering against Tigreal * Tigreal using his Ultimate Skill, his skill can interrupt. You can use Eudora, Nana, etc. to interrupt his Ultimate Skill. * In mid and late game, Tigreal is heavily armored on. This wanting for Franco to bring him and interrupt immediately, if in teamfight. If there is problem, you must use Odette or neither Cyclops to discharge Tigreal's Sacred Hammer. Interruptors for Tigreal Category:Tigreal Category:Hero guide